


how to give and take

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Banter, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Stucky short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [aspiring_trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_trashfire/gifts), [kelspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/gifts), [Xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/gifts), [aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquajules/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Fallen leaves' for pleasepleasepleaseme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39275977)

3.  '[Pride' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276040)

4.  '[Cuddling' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276082)

5.  '[Stay' for aspiring-trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276142)

6.  '[As Long as You're Mine' for happinessisntfun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276193#workskin)

7.   ***** '[Do I Wanna Know?" for kelspots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276256#workskin)

8.  '[June on the West Coast' for blacksheepboybucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276370#workskin)

9.  '[Desperately Wanting' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276418#workskin)

10.  '[Rocky Raccoon' for xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276460#workskin)

11.  '[gotcha, pt. 1/2' for aspiring-trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276565#workskin)

12.  '[gotcha, pt. 2/2/ for aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276628#workskin)

13.  '[necessarily complicated' for aspiring-trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276688#workskin)

14.  '[distraction' for aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742617/chapters/39276718#workskin)


	2. 'Fallen leaves' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter; Fluff

Bucky leaned back against the tree, watching as the leaves fell to the ground around them.  

“Don’t move, Buck, I’m drawing your face…”  

“Well now my nose itches.”

“Too bad…” Steve teased. “Gotta get this sketch done…you look nice with all the leaves falling around you…the colors are great.”  

“You sayin’ I’m an ‘Autumn’, Stevie?”  

“Naw.  I’m sayin’ you’re gorgeous.  Now shut up.”

 


	3. 'Pride' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Artist Steve Rogers

“It’s not gonna get picked…” Steve said, blushing bright red even though he’d shown Bucky a billion of his drawings. Of course, none of them were digital like this one was.  He’d used the new tablet Tony’d given him.  

“But this one’s so  _good_.  It’s great, they’d have to be stupid not to pick it,” Bucky insisted.  

“I’m sending it under a fake name…” Steve admitted.  “So they won’t be biased…”  

“Well, if it was me, I’d plaster my name all over the thing.  After all you’ve done for everyone, you deserve to win an art contest.”  

“I want to be judged on my talent, though…”

“I know that, punk. That’s why I’m proud of ya.  You were always a bigger man than I was. Even when you weren’t.”  Bucky smirked and reached up to ruffle Steve’s hair.

 


	4. 'Cuddling' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Cuddling & Snuggling

Bucky reached over to grab Steve’s hand and pull it around his shoulders.  Things had been a little bit awkward between them since they’d reconnected.  And Bucky knew it was with good reason.  

But he wasn’t gonna let Steve retreat in on himself.  Not when he wanted this as much as Bucky did.  And if that meant awkward couch cuddles, then so be it.  

It wasn’t awkward for long though.  True, the last time they’d really done this had been when Steve was a lot smaller.  But they were adaptable.  

And they still fit together really well, even if it was Bucky’s head under Steve’s chin now.  

 


	5. 'Stay' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Stay' by Alessia Cara and Zedd
> 
> Fluff

Bucky’s fingers wrapped around his, tugging ever so gently.  He didn’t even have to say it.  The unspoken word still lay out there in the middle of the room as if it were audible.  

Steve did the same thing he’d done every night.  He took a deep breath, acting like he was actually weighing his options.  

And he sat back down on the sofa, melding into Bucky like he was made to.  Because these days, if actually felt like he was.  

He’d go back to his place tomorrow.  Definitely tomorrow.  

 


	6. 'As Long as You're Mine' for happinessisntfun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'As Long as You're Mine' from Wicked.
> 
> Kissing, Angst, Fluff

Steve couldn’t believe it. He kept looking over at him, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him.  Touch him to prove he was real.  That he was here.  With him. After all these years.  

Bucky turned towards him, smirking slightly.  That same smirk from before.  Like no time had passed.  Steve half expected him to playfully punch his shoulder.  Call him “punk” or something.  

Steve’s hand closed around his shoulder and Bucky looked down at it.  Looked at it for what felt like the longest moment in existence before shrugging it off and reaching for him, pressing his lips to Steve’s in a flurry of movement that culminated in a pleasant still.  

As their lips touched, Steve was flooded with years’ worth of memories.  From the very first time they kissed in the dark in Bucky’s room, long after they were supposed to be asleep, to the last time before now, a little while before he fell off the train and Steve thought he’d lost him forever. All of Buck’s little jabs at his new physique.  About how he was gonna need a road map to work him over.  About how he didn’t care because he knew he was the same Stevie under there.  Under all that muscle.  

And Steve gasped and grasped at his hair.  His long hair that was always in his face.  He was the same Buck.  Under all that muscle and metal and long hair.  He was.  He was rough around the edges now where he used to be smooth.   He was more bite than bark.  But he was still Bucky. At least, in this moment, he was still Bucky.

He felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks as he gripped the other man closer, desperate to keep him here.  Like this. Always.  He’d kiss him forever if he could have a guarantee that he’d never go away again. He willed his kisses, his embrace, his love to heal.  To soothe Buck’s mind and keep him here always. The tears came faster when he realized he couldn’t.  He kissed him with abandon, not really caring who saw the utter mess he was right now. Steve was tired of being strong and he needed to rely on someone else for once.  

He felt Bucky’s metal arm encircle his waist and it was in that moment that he knew he couldn’t erase what they’d done. He could embrace the man when he was here, and rely on him. When he was here.

But when he wasn’t…

 


	7. *'Do I Wanna Know?" for kelspots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Smut, Orgasm Delay

“Please…”  Steve whined, his feet braced on the bed, pushing up against Bucky.  Hands gripping the sheets so tightly he could feel them start to tear.  “Please…let me…”  

“No…”  Bucky practically snarled, snapping his hips forward once more, causing Steve’s cock to bounce against his stomach.  So deep inside when he bottomed…pulling back out…Thrusting shallowly until Steve whined again.  

And no matter how hard he tried to stop whining, he couldn’t.  Couldn’t control the sounds that came out of his mouth.  The hard pulsing need between his legs was almost too much. Coupled with the feel of Bucky’s dick so deep inside, pressing against parts that ached to be touched.  

“Buck…” he pleaded.  “Jesus Christ…” He needed more.  Needed him to go faster.  Deeper…climb right inside him. Wrap his hand around his throbbing cock and just…just for a few pumps…and he’d be there.  He was right on the edge.  Teetering, but always falling on the opposite side of where he wanted to be.      

Another thrust of his hips and Steve’s cock bounced again, spitting pre-come out onto his skin. “Touch me…please…God, Buck…please…”  

Bucky licked his lips, leaning down to press his lips harshly to Steve’s. “Touch you where, Punk?”

“You know where…” he rasped harshly.  “Or let me do it…”  

“Don’t you let go of those sheets…I’m gonna take care of you…” he thrust deep again, as if to emphasize his point.  “I always take care of you…”  

Steve laid back, sweat pouring from his forehead. Strangled sounds getting knocked up from his lungs every so often.  Along with an occasional “Please…”  

Bucky just got off on him begging for it.  Begging and pleading and tearing up the sheets to keep from rubbing one out.  His nails were scratching at the bare mattress now.

So when he felt Buck’s hand wrap around his cock, he couldn’t think.  Could only see him.  Blue eyes boring into his as his thrusting became erratic, deeper.  

Steve came on a gasp, feeling his release hit him somewhere up on his chest, and again on his stomach before dribbling down around the base, where Bucky’s hand was still wrapped.

“Did I take care of you, Stevie?” Bucky released his cock, bringing his hand up to his mouth, licking it clean slowly.  

Steve nodded, unable to do much more.  

“Told ya I would…”

 


	8. 'June on the West Coast' for blacksheepboybucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'June on the West Coast' by Bright Eyes (1998)
> 
> Feels, Angst, Steve Rogers POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post Avengers, where Steve takes that road trip on his motorcycle. It’s angsty and feelsy, but I tried not to make it too sad. I hope you like it!

It all ran together after a while.  

The vibration of the bike beneath him matched rhythm with his breathing and his heartbeat.  

The lines on the road became one with the horizon. The ceilings of the hotels where he slept.  

The faces of the people…no matter who they were…they all became Bucky after a while.  

Everything was Bucky.

Logically, Steve knew it had been seventy years since he’d last seen his friend. Since he fell from the train.  

But to him?  It had  _just_  happened.  He’d  _just_  flown the jet into the ocean.  

All Steve had  _ever_  wanted…was to settle down with Bucky after the war.

But here it was, seventy years later and the war was still being fought.  It was painfully apparent that the hope of happily ever after wouldn’t have happened.  Regardless of the train, regardless of the plane, the war was still going on. Nothing they did made any difference.

He pushed those thoughts away because he didn’t want to be angry.  He didn’t want to be sad.  He just…wanted to  _be_.  

He wanted a break.  

It had been non-stop action since he’d woken up and he needed time to process.  Time to recollect.  Time to recall.  

He wanted to focus on the blue of Bucky’s eyes and that smile of his.  He wanted to lose himself in the memories for a while.  

Steve wanted to relax enough to dream of  _him_  at night.  

He just wanted a taste of what he could have had and dreams were the only place that happened.  

For a while, it had just been more of what he had awake.  More fighting.  More battles.

He had hoped this trip would have helped.  He was desperate for one of those Bucky dreams he had back when he was performing in the USO shows.  

One of the ones that found him waking up alone, but with a smile on his face.  One of the ones where Bucky was teasing him, telling jokes or just laying with him back in his room in Brooklyn.  The one with the tiny windows that barely let any light in. Back before Steve took up more of the bed than Bucky did.

He even dared to hope for one of the ones where Bucky’s lips found his.  Soft and tentative.  Where he pressed his forehead to Steve’s.  Whispered his name quietly as Bucky’s hands grasped his.  

They were so vivid that Steve could actually feel the roughness of his palms…he’d give anything for one of those dreams.  

Anything. 

 


	9. 'Desperately Wanting' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is "Desperately Wanting' by Better than Ezra (1996)
> 
> Feels

Bucky would ask, some nights…when he was feeling particularly down…he’d ask Steve why he even bothered.  How he could look at the mess Bucky was now and see anything worth fixing.  See anything close to the person he used to be.  It made him mad.  That Steve was either seeing something that wasn’t there…or was waiting to.  

Steve usually didn’t answer; he’d just crush him close in a hug.  Press his lips to his forehead and stroke his back until Bucky either fell asleep or relaxed. And he’d calm down and not bring it up again until he did.  

But this time…this time, when Bucky asked, when he angrily demanded to know what the hell Steve thought he saw when he looked at him….this time, Steve answered.  

Steve’s words cut through the fog in his brain.  

“I see  _you_ , Buck.  I don’t see anyone else.  I see you when we were kids…when I couldn’t keep up with you.  When I used to lose my breath when I tried.  I see you…taller than me…standing beside me at my mom’s funeral… I see you on that table in that Hydra compound…with the Commandos…I see you with that mask on…in DC.  I see you in all the archive footage.  I see you when you recognized me.  I see you in that tiny apartment in Bucharest.  I see you running.  Running. RUNNING.  And I see you now.  I see you broken.  I see you trying to fix yourself…trying to make the pieces fit together again…and I see you not GETTING that I don’t want you to make the pieces fit, Bucky…”  

He grabbed him, then, pulling him close…pressing his lips to his heatedly.  Bucky felt tears on his cheeks.  Didn’t know if they were his or Steve’s.  

Steve rasped out, continuing, “I see you trying to be who you were back then.  Because you think that for some reason…you’re less than that now. And you’re not…” He choked out the words, a sob escaping as he kissed him again.  “You’re not.  You’re…you’re…You are  _everything_ , Buck…and that’s what I see.  I see everything.  Because…because…that’s what you are to me…you jerk…”

Bucky couldn’t speak. He couldn’t find the words to tell Steve that he was everything too.  That everything important to him in the whole world was in this room. Wearing a shirt he’d stolen from Bucky’s side of the closet and a pair of gray sweatpants.  

He couldn’t tell him. So he’d show him. 

 


	10. 'Rocky Raccoon' for xidaer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatles Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Rocky Raccoon' by the Beatles
> 
> Angst, 1940s, Captain America: The First Avenger

Steve’s heart was pounding when he rounded the corner.

_Where’s Bucky?  Bucky…Bucky…_

His eyes scanned the dark corners, becoming more and more frantic when his eyes turned up nothing but debris.  Nothing human at all.  

At the sound of footsteps, he turned abruptly, locking eyes with a short, stumbling man who paused only momentarily before retreating.  Steve didn’t care.  He could hear him.  “Sergeant James Barnes 32557…Sergeant James Barnes…32…32…557…Sergeant— “

He went into the room, squinting to see in the dark.  Spotting a writhing form on an exam table.  He made his way over to it.  

“Bucky?”  he whispered, touching his shoulder, hoping to jar him out of it.  “Oh my god…” Steve pulled at the restraints, freeing him.  And trying to prove to himself that he was real.  Bucky was right in front of him.  Shaken up.  Tortured. But here.  “It’s me…it’s Steve…” he reassured him.  

“Steve?” he blinked, mouth opening.  “Steve…”

Steve helped him stand. He reached out to steady him, eyes running up and down his body, assessing the damage.  “I thought you were dead…”  

Bucky blinked again, staring at Steve like he was dreaming or something.  “I thought you were smaller.”  

* * *

And later, after the longest day of his life, he was laying in his bunk. He felt that familiar hand seek out his. And that familiar warmth slip in beside him.  Just like old times. Except there was less room in the bed now.

And his hands sought out every wound.  Every bruise. Willing his touch to heal every mark on Bucky’s abused body.  

And Steve felt like his chest would burst with the effort not to start sobbing into his neck.

“Aw, Steve…don’t sweat it. I’ll heal.  It’s only a scratch…tell me what happened here…” Bucky’s hand slid over his shoulders and down his biceps, tracing every line and dip. Nuzzling his cheek.  “And here…” Across his chest and down his waist, “And here…?”  Steve felt the smirk against his cheek when the hand slid lower and squeezed his rear.   “This feels all new…like you’re a different person…but you’re not…you’re the same punk, aren’t ya?”  

Steve turned to face him, noses touching, seeking out the warmth of the eyes that had always looked out for him, absolutely ecstatic to be able to return the favor now.  Nothing would ever come between them again.  He closed the distance, pressing his lips to Bucky’s.  Pulling back only to gauge his reaction.  

“Yeah.  Still the same punk…” 

 


	11. 'gotcha, pt 1/2' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> i’m the manager and one of the other employees keeps drawing amazing art on the chalkboards, but i can’t figure out who it is?? i’ve been keeping a meticulous schedule to figure out whose shift it appears during ([Prompt Source](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/150984606635/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus))
> 
> No Powers, Coffee Shop, Pre-Serum Steve

“Gotcha…” Bucky smirked as he descended upon the first shift barista. He currently had a piece of chalk in hand and was drawing an intricate border on one of the chalkboards.  

Steve Rogers.  He should have known.  

“So it’s you drawing on all the boards, Rogers?”  The skinny kid dropped the chalk he was holding.  It snapped in two on the tiled floor and Bucky felt like a jerk.  He quickly knelt to pick it up, his hand brushing against Steve’s.  “Sorry…didn’t mean to scare ya.”  

“No…I’m sorry…I just thought the boards looked kind of…plain?”  He shrugged, jamming his hands in his pockets.  “I’ll stop though.”  

“No, don’t stop!”  Bucky pressed the chalk back into his hand.  “I just…wanted to know who the artist was so I could pay them for the job.”

Steve blushed crimson.  “Oh.  Well, I mean…you don’t have to pay me.”  

“Sure I do. It’s good work, ya punk.”  Bucky reached out and playfully punched his shoulder. Not too hard, though.   It looked like a well-timed smack on the back could lay this guy flat.  “It’s great work, actually.’ 

 


	12. 'gotcha, pt 2/2' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> i’m the manager and one of the other employees keeps drawing amazing art on the chalkboards, but i can’t figure out who it is?? i’ve been keeping a meticulous schedule to figure out whose shift it appears during ([Prompt Source](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/150984606635/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus).
> 
> No Powers, Coffee Shop, Pre-Serum Steve

Steve wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. It was probably frowned upon, asking your direct superior out on a date. And Bucky would probably say no. 

But he’d never know if he didn’t ask. 

“Bucky? Can I ask ya something?” he ventured, his hands on the broom as Bucky finished wiping down the counter. 

“Anything, punk. You name it.” 

He sincerely doubted that. 

“Wanna go…I dunno… get something to eat sometime?” He blurted the last part, so he wasn’t sure if Bucky heard. 

But then he paused for a long time, so Steve was pretty sure he had. 

“Normally, I’d have to say no, because I’m your direct superior and I can’t date someone I’m in charge of…” 

Steve sensed a ‘but’ on the horizon. He didn’t dare get his hopes up. 

“But since I was asked to offer you the morning manager position, I think I can say yes. As long as you do, that is.” 

Steve dropped the broom, sent it spinning across the floor. "Are you kidding? Of course!“ 

The money would come in handy, considering he might have a boyfriend now.


	13. 'necessarily complicated' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> “my friend tried to set me up with her friend but little does she know that i am hella gay and i end up falling in love with her friend’s smoking hot brother, and whenever i hang at her place we always tell my friend that it’s for a date when really she’s now just trying to set me up with her brother” au (the blog I got these from isn't available rn, but it's from tumblr)

Rebecca was nearly beside herself with glee.  Steve thought it might be better to actually tell Maria that he and Rebecca weren’t actually an item.  Because Maria was on the verge of embarrassing herself, strutting around like she was the matchmaker of the year.  

But, Steve supposed, she might have inadvertently paired him up with the perfect person.  

Rebecca’s brother, Bucky.  

Steve  _really_  liked Bucky.  So the set-up hadn’t been a complete bust.

 


	14. 'distraction' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> nervous flyer and random seatmate AU ([Prompt Source](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/stollls/154918776568))

Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.  He jumped when the man sitting beside him patted his shoulder.

Glancing up, he locked eyes with him.  “I was scared on my first flight too,” the man said, smiling kindly.  “It’s a normal reaction. “

Steve huffed out a, laugh. “Me too. But I’ve flown twice a year since then.”

“Whoa.  I guess ya need more help than I can give.”

Steve shrugged.  “Distraction helps.  What’s your name?”

“James, but everyone calls me Bucky.”

Steve frowned a little.  “Why?”

 


End file.
